


Magick Begins With Blood

by ravensandviolins



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Animal Transformation, Eventual Smut, F/M, Force Sensitivity, Gentle Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Magic, Masturbation, Protective Kylo Ren, Raven - Freeform, Reader has a tattoo, Reader is a virgin, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shapeshifting, Spirit Animals, The Force, White Wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensandviolins/pseuds/ravensandviolins
Summary: Brought before the First Order, you are Kylo Ren's newest rival. You are a raven shapeshifter, the only one of your kind, and you possess powers beyond the force; powers that intimidate and have the potential to eliminate Kylo Ren.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This was a former title that had an original character, but I noticed that it wasn't getting near as many views as all of my other fics. I figured it was due to the fact that it wasn't Kylo Ren and reader, so, I have revamped this and I am giving it another shot.

The bounty hunter ushered you in - the captive girl, with a roughness. You were shackled with double chains and cuffs, chained from wrists to ankles, all while brandishing a muzzle that obscured your face. 

You were brought into a large, cold and desolate, unfamiliar room; placed before the First Order men. There, stood the three of them - General Hux, Kylo Ren, and Lieutenant Mitaka.

The bounty hunter forced you down onto your knees. You kept your head bowed, refusing to acknowledge the three men standing just a few feet away from you.

“Is she rabid?” Hux sneered as he gestured towards the muzzle. The bounty hunter laughed.

“She could be. This girl could be anything.”  
Hux looked skeptical. The bounty hunter felt the need to elaborate under his scrutiny.

“This girl, is The First Order’s holy grail.” He smirked, while gazing down upon your kneeling figure.

Hux scoffed. “You expect me to believe that this girl, that she has any real use, any real purpose for the First Order?”

“Suit yourself, General. I have been tracking this girl for a year, and you would do well to thank me for the gift that I am presenting you.” The bounty hunter retorted. 

“No disrespect to you Lord Ren; she will be your replacement.”

Hux erupted into laughter. Kylo Ren stood stoic, while leering at the bounty Hunter through his black mask of death.  
“Do tell.” Hux insisted.

“The girl is a shapeshifter. She shows signs of possessing the force, or at least, something akin to it. She can read minds; knows a man’s fears and desires. She can see in the dark. She is also a walker between the worlds. She can cross the veil and she possesses the powers of the Raven. I can assume she has other abilities, ones that I have yet to witness; these are just some of the skills that I can attest to. Possessing her powers, would make The First Order nearly invincible. Think about it, General.”

Hux was standing straighter at attention, under these revelations. Hux scrutinized you, in his mind, while analyzing what he was just told by the hunter and finding himself now intrigued.

“So, to answer your first question, yes. She could be rabid, she could be anything; a vicious animal. She can shift. She is dangerous, you have no measurable idea just how dangerous. You wanted me to track those who possessed the force... this girl, she has powers that go beyond the force.” The bounty hunter informed.

“Take the muzzle off of her.” Hux instructed.

The bounty hunter paused in hesitation, then removed the confining apparatus as instructed.

“What is your name, girl?” Hux asked, monotonously.

You replied, giving him your name after several seconds of silence had passed, with your head still bowed, refusing to make eye contact.  
“Where are your from?” Hux asked.

“I have always been a free spirit, to roam and wander as I pleased. I have no real home.”You replied.

Hux wasn’t sure if you were being intentionally blase’in your reply.

“What are your origins, girl? How did you derive your powers?” Hux stressed, to make a point that he was not amused with your previous reply.

You raised your head, making eye contact with the General. You leered at him for several seconds, only to sit up straighter and voice confidence.  
“I am a product of blood magick. I was created through a ritual, gifted these powers through my parents blood and their ritual magick; you could say they designed the ‘perfect child’, that they had envisioned. I am the only one of my kind. I have no equal.” You proudly stated.  
“I want you to demonstrate for us, these powers.” Hux demanded.

You lifted up your shackled wrists and jiggled the chains, emphasizing your plight of restrictions."Remove the restraints.” Hux ordered to the bounty hunter.

“General, I don’t advise…”

“Remove the restraints.” Hux enforced as he interrupted, with a commanding tone and look.

The bounty hunter obliged, and removed the shackles. It took you a few seconds to regain the feeling in your hands and legs, having gone slightly numb from kneeling for so long, being restrained. You stood up to your full height, and looked directly at the three men.

You are beautiful. Long, black, wavy hair with iridescent hints of blue (when the light shines just at the right angle) reaching to your waist. Eyes the color of cerulean blue. Your face is sculpted, angular, with a delicate nose and prominent cheekbones. Skin that looks like delicate porcelain and just as flawless. Ultra feminine in your shape; possessing a well sculpted bust-line, with a tapered waist. Not short, but neither considered too tall, somewhere standing around 5’6”.

Hux noticed some disturbing similarities. ‘My god,’ he thought to himself. ‘She’s a female Ren.’ Hux continued thinking as a sneering smirk faintly arched upon his lips at his revelation as he continued to observe your features and attire.

You are dressed in a form fitting black outfit, with fitted black pants, tucked into knee high boots that laced up. You wore a form fitting, thin, velvet shirt with a deep ‘V’cut neckline, enhancing your bust-line that had flowing sleeves, mimicking wings in flight whenever your lifted your arms or made any sudden movements. On your waist, you wore a dark-blue braided belt in the style of a Celtic braid; thin in its width, and it had a few raven feathers hanging from the side as an adornment. You also wore a few rings on your fingers; gemstones of Labradorite, Azurite and Angelite. Your nails are painted a metallic blue color, that impeccably complemented your eyes.

Yes, you are beautiful. And you look very unassuming in regards to your powers, which makes you even more dangerous.

You scanned the three men. You could read their reactions towards you. All three men, naturally, found you alluring and were half aroused by the sight of you. Now having noticed you as a woman, standing before them, and not as the captive girl that they were first introduced to.

“How would you like me to demonstrate, General?” You asked, boldly.  
Hux smirked. He thought for a moment, before giving her a reply.

“Show me what the bounty hunter desires.” Hux recalled how the bounty hunter stated, that you would know what a man fears or desires.  
You gave a small sneer on lips, and then walked around to stand in front of the bounty hunter. His frame hid you temporarily from their view, until you placed your hands on his arms and turned him to face the First Order men.

Hux let out a tiny gasp. You had shifted into an overtly buxom, tall blonde, with pouty lips, and she was dressed in a scantily clad bikini ensemble while wearing ridiculous high heels.

The bounty hunter’s eyes were livid with lust, gazing upon his fantasy come to life.

Hux’s eyes had dilated and was amused, and ever-the-more intrigued by You.

“Show me Mitaka’s worst fear.” Hux quickly ordered, desiring to witness more of your shifting abilities. The bounty hunter grunted in displeasure, at Hux’s sudden change in orders.

You, still shifting as the bounty hunter’s buxom blonde fantasy, walked over to Mitaka. You stood before him, as if scanning him. Then, you caressed Mitaka’s cheek as if to reassure him, for what you were about to do. Mitaka closed his eyes at your gesture, and upon opening them - there stood the form of Kylo Ren. Only, it was not the Kylo Ren; it was you, who had shifted.

Hux, taken aback at this sight, looked between the two. Between the real Kylo and your Kylo. Mitaka quickly squinted his eyes closed, swallowing nervously and trembling.

Kylo, ever stoic, just appeared to watch as if unfazed by seeing his doppelganger.

“Now, tell me Ren’s greatest fear.” Hux ordered.  
You returned to your normal form.

Kylo turned to peer at Hux, with Hux wearing a snide smirk across his mouth knowingly that behind the mask the face that Kylo Ren was giving him.

You approached Kylo, with apprehension. You stood before him, looking up into the black void that is his mask. A look of sadness had come to tinge your eyes as you continued to stare at Kylo. You bowed your head after a few seconds, and closed your eyes as if you was pained by something.

“I’m sorry. I can’t read him… he is blocking me.” You informed to Hux as you shake your head slightly as if trying to escape from your thoughts.

Hux leered at Kylo. Kylo subtly lowered his head as if to look away.  
You then decided to approach Hux. The General was cautious as you stood before him, he looked deeply into your blue eyes while not knowing what to expect.

“I wouldn’t think of you as a man, who would like a pussy.” You bluntly stated, while flashing him with a wide grin.

Hux’s eyes lit up widely at your statement. Mitaka stifled a laugh as Kylo Ren tilted his head as if amused, turning his attention to look at the General, now blushing and flustered.

Hux’s mouth opened to speak, but you quickly silenced him.  
“Pussy cat.” You reiterated. “I didn’t think that you would be the type of man, who liked pussy cats, General. That is what your favorite animal is, is it not? General?” You confirmed as you cocked your head to the side while smirking at him in amusement, about how you were embarrassing Hux.

Hux straightened himself up to full composure, clearly perturbed at your attempted smart ass comment.

“Place the girl back into her restraints.”Hux ordered, trying to reestablish dominance over the situation. 

“Take her to a holding cell, until Supreme Leader has been informed and requests an audience with the girl.”

‘Oh yes, she is very much a female version of Ren, and even more bitchy than her predecessor. Great. Now there is two of them.’ Hux thought, and then sighed as he watched you shackled, and being led away to your holding cell.

“Mitaka! See to it that she is chipped, with an electric subduer. We can’t have our little bird taking flight.” Hux ordered, then turning to glance forebodingly at Kylo Ren, before embarking from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supreme Leader issues nefarious plans, for you...

Kylo Ren stood before your holding cell, while peering at you through the glass pane. A medic droid was in the process of inserting the electronic subduer. You removed your shirt, exposing your back. Kylo’s eyes shot open, wider, under the cover of his mask. 

You had two large wing tattoos, spanning from your shoulder blades up and across and down the side of your arms. Kylo was instantly aroused at the sight; thankfully, his robes hid the fact.

Kylo had company. General Hux was approaching as Kylo continued to be entranced by your bare backside.

“Ren, Supreme Leader has summoned you.” Hux informed. Following Kylo’s gaze, Hux sneered. “Such a waste of flesh.” Hux voiced his disdain, for your ink. Kylo silently leered through his mask at Hux.

“Don’t tell me, that you find that pleasing to the eye? Hux scoffed. “Of course you would.” He snidely added.

You replaced your top after the droid was finished administering the subduer. Not once, did you flinch nor show any signs of discomfort, although, there was some pain from the incision and insertion of the subduer.

You turned around to find yourself with an audience; the eyes of the two men gazing upon you.

You couldn’t hear anything through the glass facade, however, you could read them. Your lips twitched as Hux continued to profess his disdain to Kylo. Hux was facing Ren as he spoke to him, with his back turned toward you.

Kylo was curiously looking past Hux with a slight tilt of his head, standing straighter at attention, when Hux had the notion to turn around to follow the line of Kylo’s curious gaze.

As Hux turned toward you, he was met with the sight of a large cobra rising up to his height, looking poised to strike. Hux gasped loudly and fell back into Kylo, with Kylo now nudging him forward, towards the glass cell.

Hux quickly scurried away, trying to compose himself. He glanced back at you, who had changed back into your human form. You carried a proud smirk, upon your mouth as you and Hux stared at each other intently.

Hux clenched his jaw and snarled. From his pocket, he removed the subduer’s remote and pressed the button, sending you down onto your knees, to the cell’s floor. He held the button down longer, causing you to submit your body to the floor and writhe in pain.

“Is that necessary, General?” Kylo hissed angrily at Hux.

Hux flitted his eyes between you and Kylo, forming an opinion. “Careful Ren.”Hux issued a warning as he brusquely made his exit.

You were on your knees, still recovering from the electrical shocks that Hux had crudely administered. You peered up at Kylo, sharing a silent glancing moment with his masked face, before he turned to leave.

****  
“Kylo. I’ve been told about this girl, this shapeshifter. Is it true, what Hux has reported?” Supreme Leader asked.  
“The girl is very powerful. I have witnessed her possessing powers that could be weaponized, for the First Order.” Kylo replied as he stood on a dais, looking up at the grim hologram, sitting before him.

“Interesting”

“She would make an extraordinary apprentice, one excelling above your station.” Supreme Leader goaded Kylo. 

Kylo was internally seething at his mockery and comparison.

“Kylo, you would do well to form an alliance with this girl. She will not willingly submit to the First Order, this much is true. So, we are going to have to let her believe that we are playing by her rules. Your mission is to collect everything that you can, about her powers. Learn her magick, learn the rituals as to how we can obtain them, for our own agenda. You will accompany her back to her home planet and form an alliance with the girl. She needs to be made to believe that she still retains some form of freedom, while she gives us what we require. And if the opportunity shall arise, you are to breed with her. An heir with your combined blood and powers, would be the ultimate weapon.”

“Supreme Leader…” Kylo spoke his title with anxiety in his tone, but he is cut off curtly.

“Silence! You will do this Kylo. I already see that you find the girl alluring, I trust you will have no issue in making her submit to you? Hmm?”

“She is not that easy to subdue, Master. She is no fool. And she can see what a man desires.”

“Well then, Kylo. Let her see your desire for her.” He wickedly grinned.

“She is just like every other woman, Kylo. With time and charm, she will come to seek the affections of a man, and that man - will be you.”  
~~~~~~~~  
This is a visual as to what reader’s wing tattoos look like  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You return home, with Kylo in tow....

Preparations where underway for your return to your home planet of Delphinium. Kylo is to accompany you, as per Supreme Leader’s orders. Kylo would visit your cell, daily. The second day, (after having been summoned by Supreme Leader Snoke,) Kylo was fraught to discover your listless body, lying on the floor of your cell.

Kylo, enraged, summoned the guard.

“She refuses to eat what is provided. Claims she will not ingest the flesh of another being.” The guard informed Kylo.

“Then bring her, what she requires.”Kylo hissed at the guard, through his mask.

Kylo stood guard as you appeared to sleep on the cell’s tiled floor. A droid was making its way down the hall, clutching a lidded serving tray. Kylo took possession of the tray, lifting the lid to examine its contents; only then, dismissing the droid. Stacked under the tray’s lid, were a variety of fruits and vegetables; berries of all sorts - blueberries, blackberries, strawberries as well as cherry tomatoes, slices of cucumbers and carrots. Not the average fare provided to captives of the First Order.

Kylo entered the code, in order to gain access into your cell. He placed the silver tray on the coarse bench that was present in the cell, (apart from the small cot and toilet) and ridiculously small sink.

Kylo approached your frail form as you lay in slumber, all the while unaware of your masked visitor.

Kylo whispered your name to your sleeping figure; as close to a whisper as the modulator in his mask, would allow. You stirred. You were confused and very much off kilter, from your normal observant self.

“You need to eat.”Kylo simply instructed. Before you had time to refute, Kylo had presented the tray of fruits and vegetables, to your eyes.

You looked skeptical, at first. You wanted to believe that this was an act of kindness on Kylo’s part, but you knew it was simply a means of keeping you alive, for you are a much needed commodity to the First Order.

“In two cycles time, we will be departing for your home planet.”

“Wait. I never told you…” You trailed off. “You looked into my memories, while I was asleep?!” You accused.

Kylo took to speaking to you, through the force.

“We are being monitored in this cell. I cannot relate more on the matter, but please, trust me. We will discuss this further, when we’re truly alone.” Kylo’s inner voice pushed forth, into your mind.

You stared at Kylo, quizzically.

“Alright.” You replied, through your mental channel. Kylo turned to leave the cell. “Thank you, for the food.” You mentally projected, to Kylo. Kylo nodded his masked head, in acknowledgment.

****  
The shuttle that was ferrying you and Kylo back to your home planet, was not a sight to behold. It was standard and boast no signs of being a vessel of the First Order. You were surprised to learn that it was indeed, only you and Kylo aboard the ship. The cargo bay was being stocked for their journey, and you wondered just how long Kylo had intended to ‘accompany’ you.

You had more questions than answers. Kylo had assured you, that he would explain more in-depth. You were going to hold him to his word.

As the shuttle’s door locked securely, you were seated in the copilot’s chair, silently observing Kylo as he ignited the shuttle for take off.

“I wouldn’t fancy you as a pilot.” You quipped to Kylo.

“You know the extent of my flying capabilities; only on feathers.” You tried to jest, but Kylo remained quiet while focusing on the flight control panel that lay before him.

“It is going to take 5 cycles, before we reach your home planet. Its very isolated, near the edge of the galaxy. Hell of a trip we have ahead of us.” Kylo remarked.

‘Five cycles, with just you and him.’ You thought to yourself. Indeed. This was going to be tough.

“If you would prefer to be sedated, there is a sedative that was packed that I can administer to you, if, that is how you would choose to pass the time?” Kylo informed.

“Maybe later.”

“Kylo, you had told me while in my cell that we would talk further, when we are alone. We’re alone, now.” You wasted no time imploring Kylo, for information.

“How long do you plan to ‘accompany’ me? The cargo area was packed with provisions that would imply of lasting many months.”

“Supreme Leader has instructed me, to become your apprentice.” The first information that Kylo had offered to you.

“Repeat that again? Apprentice? To me?” You shook your head, quizzically.

“Yes. He wants me to learn your magick, your rituals, and how to harness your various powers.”

You stood up abruptly, from the copilot’s seating. “This is the only way that I can vouchsafe your freedom.”Kylo added, trying to sooth the agitated situation, the best that he knew how.

Your eyes widened at Kylo’s prospect.

“Supreme Leader would enslave you as his apprentice, immediately. He already finds you superior to my own powers, and he will not think twice about replacing me. It is better to let me be your apprentice, than to become Snoke’s apprentice. I surmised that, if I could learn to harness your powers, I would share them thus, letting you to continue with your way of life as you were, before the bounty hunter collected you.” Kylo explained.

“I think I want that sedative, now.”You replied, and then sighed languidly.

****  
The journey was taxing and Kylo Ren, he had still not removed his mask.

Day five, and Delphinium was on the ship’s horizon. You perked up, as the shuttle was approaching its landing. You had missed the beautiful colors of your home planet. Named after the flower that dominated the landscape in an over abundance; coloring the meadows in hues of vibrant blues, violets, pinks and white. You could not wait to take your first breath of the meadowy air.

“I’m home.’ You silently thought to yourself as you descended the shuttle’s ramp. Your cottage house was in view in the near distance, and to the right, lay the large lavender fields. Their aromatic scent wafting in the air, riding on the billowy waves of a crisp breeze.

You bolted from the shuttle’s ramp, toward your cottage. Kylo stalked through the flowering trail line, that led to your cottage. He doesn’t remember having seen so much inherent beauty, on any one planet. The various colors of all of the flowers swaying in the wind alongside the tall, wispy grasses. The cool air permeating around Kylo’s blackened figure. For the first time, Kylo felt true serenity.

You were too enraptured by your surroundings, with the very notion of being back home, to ponder on the distress that Kylo had incited upon you, of his impending apprenticeship to you.

Kylo stood outside of the cottage’s wooden medieval style door. You were rummaging around inside, oblivious to Kylo’s absence. You were intently checking for certain items, to make sure that they still remained in their rightful place. Once you had accomplished your mission, and found satisfaction did you call out to Kylo, to welcome him into your home.

“Don’t just stand there like a dark flower in the garden, come inside.” You instructed him.

Kylo entered the cottage, taking in the sight. It was eclectic and it suited you. Everything inside the cottage was wooden, while the outside was gray stone. There was a corner of the cottage devoted to a library, filled with various tomes, with some looking ancient (judging by their bindings.) Dried herbs hung from the ceiling in the kitchen, and there was a circular stone hearth, that looked to have been hand sculpted into place; no doubt, by yourself.

A door led to, what Kylo assumed, was the bedroom. It was a quaint dwelling. One might even say that it looked like a conjuring, out of a fantastical fairy tale.

“Would it kill you, to remove that damn mask?” You bluntly stated.

It wouldn’t kill him, but it might kill you.

Kylo reached up and unlatched the helmet. A hiss permeated the cottage. He reached up again and removed the helmet.

Kylo, looking directly at you, as if to say ‘Happy now?’

Your eyes widened a fraction. Not wide enough as if to look startled, no. Just enough to show promise, in your gaze. Indeed, it would kill you, for Kylo is beautiful beyond all reason. “Not what I was expecting.” You offered, and swallowed hard.

Kylo remained stoic faced, not sure how to interpret your statement; if it was a direct insult. “I’m sorry to disappoint you.” Kylo mumbled. You could see that Kylo truly thought that his appearance, had disappointed you. Oh how wrong he is!

“Oh no, you do not disappoint. Far from it.” You conjured a boldness, somehow.

“I see why you wear the mask. Someone with your penchant for destruction, isn’t suppose to look so beautiful. It borders the line of criminality.”

Kylo’s mouth took to forming a sly smirk. You were flirting with him.

You turned inwardly to your thoughts to get them in check. Having seen Kylo revealed, and finding him very much attractive… how were you going to accept him as an apprentice? And Kylo, he is to live with you? You have always been a loner, apart from the time when your aunt lived with you, before her passing. You had never cohabited with a man, before. You were facing a daunting challenge.

“You should get some rest.”You suggested to Kylo, as you motioned for him to the closed door; presumably - the bedroom.

“This is your home. I can not take your bed.” Kylo refuted.

“I insist. Besides, I rarely sleep. I’ve always been more nocturnal in nature, especially now that I am home.”

~~~~  
An idea of what reader's cottage looks like as described...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Kylo begins his apprenticeship to you; Kylo receives a mysterious visitor. You try to sort out your conflicting and growing feelings for Kylo, and vice versa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The apprenticeship begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am no expert in gemstone and crystal lore, only what I have gathered from online searches :)

Kylo awoke to the smell of breakfast, permeating in the cottage.

He appeared from the bedroom looking like a disheveled hot mess, from his slumber. You had taken it upon yourself to launder his clothing, while he slept. Kylo was clad in a pair of black sleep pants, and nothing else.

Your eyes found themselves scanning Kylo’s imposing figure. Since Kylo was always clad in his black robes, you had never given any thought as to what he may look like, underneath (apart from wanting to see his face.)

Now, on display, were his broad shoulders and smooth pale skin (apart from the miscellaneous scars from battles and from training); how well defined his muscles in his chest and arms are. You shook yourself out of your reverie of his body, and offered Kylo the plate in which You had prepared an omelet, stuffed with veggies, for him.

Kylo sat down at the kitchen’s island counter, and looked down at the plate of food.

“I can’t promise that it will taste good, but at least its edible.” You jested.

"I'm sure it is good. I just thought..." Kylo trailed off. "Eggs?" Kylo stared into your eyes.

"Oh, you don't like eggs?" You asked.

"No-no. I just thought that... given that you are of the avian kind, it would be against..."

"Ah. I see. Well, I don't expect you to conform to my ways of living. Besides, you're a man, you need protein to fuel your muscle mass." Did You just confess, to observing how muscular his body really is?

Kylo smiled. "Thank You" He simply replied.

You wasted no time in finding a task, to occupy your mind and release you from the awkward scenario that had just ensued.

As you flitted around the kitchen cleaning and organizing it, Kylo silently watched as he devoured his breakfast. Kylo found himself thinking about things, that he had never really considered before. How, it felt nice to be here, in your company. You had went to the trouble to make him breakfast and to clean his clothes. 

He is still a perfect stranger to you, yet, you are mindful and respectful of him. He found that he liked this idea of domesticity. However, he knew you were kind and would have done this for any of your guests, wouldn't you? And not just for him? Kylo decided to not further dwell on the thought.

"How does this apprentice thing, work?" You asked Kylo, out of the blue.

Kylo, finishing up his breakfast, smiled at you.

"You will teach me, show me the ways of your powers. I will observe and apply what I have learned, from you. Were you not taught by your family?"

"I was young when my parents were murdered."

Kylo's face took on a solemn expression.

"I have nice memories of them, but I didn't learn from them, all that much. Mainly, I learned from the library and by performing my own experiments." "Meet me in the library, when you are finished." You instructed.

****  
Kylo was analyzing the library, looking over the endless volumes of tomes. Some, in languages that he did not recognize. He observed various gemstones and crystals decorating the bookshelves.

"What significance do these hold?" Kylo inquired, in regards to the stones.

You stood beside Kylo, beginning to point out each stone's lore.

"This one, is Azurite." You held the specimen in your hand. It is the stone of the raven. It garners psychic abilities. Its purity in blue, is unmatched. It opens the celestial gateways. Priests and priestesses alike, covet it."

Next, you held a piece of Labradorite. You tilted the stone in your hand, showing Kylo its fire.

"This, is the Aurora Borealis of stones. It protects one's aura. It is a great aid, when traveling between the veil."

Next, you showed Kylo a specimen of Moonstone.

"This stone, it protects the one who wears it especially while worn under the full moon, and for those who travel at night. Moonstone is also the stone of love." You spoke, while holding the stone as if it was fragile, like holding someone's heart in your hand. Kylo observed this action.

Kylo watched as you moved toward a pale blue, rounded stone.

"Angelite." You said, as you held the stone up to his line of sight.

"It invokes spirit communication. Use it when you want to contact your spirit guides or enter the angelic realm."

"Follow me." You instructed Kylo.

You made your way into your bedroom, where Kylo had slept.

You walked over to a small vanity table, opening up an ornate wooden carved box. Inside, were items placed securely in little velvet pouches.

"Other than myself, and now you, no one else knows these exist." You spoke, while freeing the item from the velvet pouch.

You held up a grim looking ring. It featured a very detailed, life-like skull, with its mouth opened and in between the skull's teeth, sits a black onyx stone.

"This, is the memento mori ring." It allows the wearer the ability to speak with the dead. I've only used this a handful of times. It is an ancient heirloom, in my family."

Kylo's eyes widened at this revelation. 

"The stone is onyx. Onyx is the stone of rebirth. There is no such thing as true death." 

Kylo pondered the implications. Could he journey into the veil and talk with his father and more so - his grandfather? He was highly intrigued by this artifact.

"I have many books on the subject of gemstones and crystals. You are welcome to read them, to further your knowledge as to what they will assist You, in regards to magick and ritual work." You offered.

You returned to the carved box, pulling out yet another pouch.

"This is the rarest piece that I own." You said, while placing the item in Kylo's large hand. It is a silver pendant, fashioned into the shape of what looked like a dragon's eye. The stone that made up the eye was multi colored. Green, purple and blue. "Rainbow fluorite." You announced.

"This is the memory stone. It allows the wearer to re-live any one of their memories. Sort of like a time machine. It only works for your memories, you cannot re-live someone else's past."

Kylo was astounded by this information.

"As a child, after my parents had passed, I would wear it daily in order to re-live the moments that we had shared. It is a powerful, emotional tool, Kylo. You are transported back to the memory to the exact scene and you relive it with every fiber of your being. One has to choose wisely, which memory they wish to engage. It is a bittersweet experience, for nothing can be changed, only re-lived; an infinite time loop."

Kylo peered down at the pendant, pondering which memories he would choose to relive.

"I think that is enough for today, hmm?".

****  
Later that night, you beckoned Kylo to join you on the hillside, for the view of the full moon rising. It was a breathtaking sight. The moon glowed and swelled in the sky, so full, that it looked like you could reach out and touch it.

"The light that never warms." You spoke aloud, to no one in particular. Kylo watched you silently as you appeared transfixed, peering at the moon. He noticed the silver light of the moon reflecting, layering over your blue eyes. Kylo noticed that you wore a Moonstone pendant. He recalled your lesson about Moonstone's lore. Were you wearing it for protection while under the full moon, or for love? Did you desire love? Kylo wondered.

Kylo could not remember a time in his life, when he felt this serene. Especially in the company of another, and that of a woman. You were free and seemed to have no limits. 

You lived as you pleased, and achieved harmony. Kylo realized how he was starting to feel different. Hardly any rage or pain or any turbulent emotions dominated him as they once had. There was a stillness, a calmness, and he would not reject it. He found himself pondering the notion of building a life with you, staying here on Delphinium. It was ludicrous to think that he could abdicate his position, in the First Order. 

Snoke would never let him go, at least, not while alive. And now, what about his orders to procreate with you? Kylo wanted you, yes, but if a child were involved, he wondered to himself just how could he let Snoke take possession, of something that was his? Something that was a part of him and of you?

Kylo laid back in the lush grass and closed his eyes. Once you roused yourself from your moon gazing, you turned to look at Kylo. You were relieved to see that his eyes were closed, because you had had enough of awkward moments, and this gave you a chance to really observe him.

He looked regal, lying in repose. You began to lament on how Kylo would have made a fantastic raven; his looks, his hair, his gracefulness. He could have been your perfect equal. But, he would never possess your abilities. All he had was the force, and while that was nothing to begrudge him about, you still longed for another who understood what it was like, to be the only one of your kind. It didn't mean that you couldn't love him, nor form a relationship, but the ache in your heart would always be there. Perhaps, it was best not to ponder further, and to just enjoy the moment. 

You laid down beside Kylo, and closed your eyes as the moon beams washed over your prone bodies.

You heard what sounded like a twig snapping. Instantly, You bolted upright. Kylo, hearing you, abruptly went on defense. You peered into the darkness of the tall swaying grass, that arose behind you.

"We're not alone." You said to Kylo.

You were intently focused on the darkness. Kylo, he sensed that something was there, but couldn't make out what it was. He remembered that you could see in the dark.

He instinctively reached for his light saber.

You quickly put your hand over his, to tell him to rest at ease.

"No, Kylo."

Kylo gave You a perplexed expression.

"Why do men want to maim first, asked questions later?"

Kylo felt a twinge of guilt, for his primal reaction.

"She is of no threat to us." You spoke, as you continued to look into the dark patch of tall grass.

"It's a wolf. She is alone, and she is hungry.

As the white wolf came towards the edge of the grass-line, Kylo caught sight of her glowing eyes, in the moonlight. Her white fur made her look like a spectral image, against the darkness.

"You can communicate with her?" Kylo asked, looking surprised.

"Yes, of course."

The wolf approached the both of you.

“She is hungry and she is pregnant."

Kylo didn't know how to react to this revelation.

"She means us no harm. In fact, she is here to see you."

"Me?" Was all Kylo could respond.

"Have you never heard of spirit animals, Kylo?"

Kylo just looked at you, quizzically.

"There is food in the shuttle, rations of meat... would that be suitable?" Kylo asked you, as he glanced back at the wolf.

"That should do, for I have nothing that would sustain her. I will return." With that, you shifted into raven form, and took flight.

Kylo sat there, on his knees, while the white wolf steadily approached. She stopped just a few feet away from him. Kylo gazed at her face and noticed the oddity within her eyes. 

One was brown, while the other is blue.

"I don't understand what it is, that you want from me?" Kylo spoke to the wolf as if he was expecting a verbal reply. The wolf only laid down in front of him, in a regal upright repose, continuing to stare into Kylo's eyes as if trying to commit the image of herself, into his mind.

Kylo felt a series of emotions being invoked from this stare.

"You're beautiful." He whispered, to the white wolf.

You had returned moments later, shifting back into your human form. 

You laid out the food that you had collected from the shuttle, offering it up to the wolf. 

Kylo watched as you fed the wolf. He still had no inclination, of what this was supposed to mean.

"Her name is Cimarron." You turned, to look at Kylo.

"Cimarron." He repeated the name.

"It means ‘Wild One’ ”

The wolf scarfed down the food. Cimarron approached you, and licked your face as a thank You.

"She says thank you." You relayed to Kylo.

"Cimarron must leave now."You added. Kylo felt a glint of sadness, by this announcement.

The wolf faced Kylo, one last time, and locked eyes with him. Turning to leave, she made her way into the tall grass and disappeared from view.

"What was that all about?" Kylo spoke excitedly.

"I'm not sure, Kylo. It will be revealed when the timing is right. You will understand, then."

"I have no connection to wolves."He enlightened.

"Spirit animals often come to impart a lesson or a message. They choose you, not the other way around. In due time, it will reveal itself. Just remember this moment. Burn it into your memory." You offered.

In the distance, you both heard a wolf howling.

You turned to Kylo, and placed your hand on his arm in a tender gesture.

"Cimarron is singing to you, Kylo."You smiled. Kylo followed suit, with an own smile. You both turned to walk towards the cottage, under the light of the moon; under the light that never warms.

~~~~  
Cimarron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - the sexual tension ensues...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You could feel the warmth radiating off his body as you lay mere inches away from one another. Kylo would shift and move in the bed, slightly. You would remain listless, feigning to already be asleep.
> 
> You both lay there silently, while wanting to know what it would feel like to experience one another more intimately.

You watched Kylo, from the window of the cottage. Kylo was in the meadow practicing his saber forms; in general - exercising.

You pondered how graceful he moved and how swiftly, given his size.

You decided to pay him a visit.

"Join me?" Kylo asked as he saw you approaching.

"I'm sorry, but I do not know the first thing about combat techniques." You jested.

"You do not know how to fight?" Kylo was amused.

"Fortunately, I've never found myself in such circumstances." You quipped.

"Is that how the bounty hunter subdued you?" He humorously retorted.

"I was drugged." Your eyes narrowed.

"You need to learn how to fight. At least learn how to defend yourself, without using your abilities. I can teach you." Kylo offered.

"Go, put on some clothing that you can easily move around in, and I will get the training sticks, from the shuttle."

You hesitated, pondering his command to train you. You headed to the cottage, for a change in clothing. Kylo had returned long before you had reappeared. His jaw slightly fell agape, upon seeing you.

You were clad in a black tank top with fitted leggings with knee high boots. Kylo could easily glance at your wing tattoos, on your shoulders and arms. Instantly, he lost focus.

"Ready?" You asked as you approached him. Kylo remained silent, making sure to look you in the eyes and no place else. Who was testing who?

Kylo handed you the Shinai Kendo bamboo sword. You gripped it in your left hand.

"I want you to try and fend me off, when I come at you." Kylo informed you, of his intentions.

"Wait. You expect me to fend you off?"

"Yea, why not?" Kylo sounded befuddled.

"This is ridiculous. There is no way that I could possibly deter you. You're much bigger and stronger. I'm not made for this sort of thing."

Kylo smirked at your girlish frailty attempt, for an excuse.

"Besides, if you hit me... its going to hurt."

Kylo chuckled. "You can't be afraid of receiving a few bruises, now can you?"

You narrowed your gaze at him. 

"You are smaller, therefor, you are quicker and can maneuver a lot more easier, than I ever could. Use that to your advantage. Think smarter to fight harder. What you lack in brawn, you must make up for in clever tactics."

"Now, come at me. Attack me." Kylo instructed.

You started off with simple swings of the Shinai, and Kylo easily countered. You were swiftly growing tired, and you were trying to over compensate, using all of your might instead of your mind to deflect his next move.

"Fuck!. That hurt!" You yelled at Kylo, after he poked you in the ribs with the Shinai.

"You're too vulnerable, you leave yourself wide open with those types of overhead strikes." Kylo criticized your latest move.

As you continued the foray... you were growing agitated. Kylo was antagonizing you, to get a response to make you fight back with more enthusiasm.

You had had enough, when Kylo delivered a strike to the back of your leg with the Shinai, in a torrent instant, you spun around and large black wings unfurled from your back as you rose up into the air, striking Kylo down onto the ground. You were straddling atop him as Kylo lay back in the meadow's blanket of lush grass. 

Kylo's eyes were wide as saucers as you held the Shinai to his throat as if awaiting to strike a death blow. Both of you were heaving and trying to catch your breaths.

Had there been any spectators in the distance, the scene would of looked a little something like a dark, but righteous angel, slaying a handsome devil.

You were in a little state of shock. Shocked that you could ever be provoked to such an extent to lash out like you had. 

Kylo, he was mesmerized by your black wings and your domination of his body, and he prayed silently that you could not feel his instant arousal that you were now straddling. It seemed that you were too engrossed in the light of your actions, to notice his growing desire.

You pulled back and took flight, shifting into your raven form, and fled. Kylo lay there, panting, trying to still himself from what had just transpired. He laid his head back into the lush grass while closing his eyes and took several deep breaths.

****

Night had fallen, and you had still not returned. Kylo grew concerned. Concerned that he had offended, or worse, hurt you in some manner. He intended to instantly apologize upon your return; if you would return.

Kylo kept vigil, hardly leaving the window in hopes to see the sight of you. Finally, he caught sight of you in the distance. You were sitting on the hillside where you had viewed the moon in its full glory. Kylo set out to seek your company.

He approached you with caution. He knew that you sensed him, heard him, but you did not turn to acknowledge his presence, as he stood a few feet behind you.

"May I join you?" Kylo asked, demurely.

When you did not reply, Kylo took it as a silent yes, and approached you slowly. He knelt down beside your small figure, only to realize that you had been crying.

Instantly, he wanted to hold you in his arms, but he knew that probably wouldn't go over too well, with you. Instead, he offered a gentle hand, pressed against your back and inquired as to why you were crying.

"Have I offended you?" Kylo asked, in an upset tone.

"No. Its nothing that you have done."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. The great Kylo Ren, now acting all caring and concerned, all the while your crying (like it does most men,) upset him and made him feel panicked as to what to do.

"That is not who I am." You spoke. 

"Back there, how I attacked you...that is not what I want to become." Now, Kylo understood. Something awakened in you that had lay dormant, and you did not know how to process it.

"It was my fault for provoking you."He offered a confession.

"Please, forgive me?" He implored to you, with his brown eyes. 

Kylo Ren, asking for forgiveness?

"There's more to it, than just our foray. Today is the anniversary of my parents passing." You informed.

Kylo bowed his head, solemnly.

"You said that they were murdered. Do you care to talk about it? I'll understand, if it is too painful."

You remained silent for several seconds. Then spoke. "I was young, around the age of seven. I was away, visiting a relative on another planet. I can't even remember the planet's name. My parents were in the valley, here, just eight miles away from the cottage. There were some travelers that were very superstitious. They thought that my parents were evil, because of their abilities, their powers, and because we are descendants from ravens; the bird of death; as most people like to portent ravens. Their ignorance and fear of what they did not understand, is what took my parent's lives. Witches, demons, slaves to the devil, is how they saw them."

Kylo decided to forgo his initial apprehension, and took you into his arms offering you the gentlest hug that he could bestow. You did not resist, and leaned into his warm embrace. You felt a sense of comfort and a safeness in his arms. You staid ensconced in Kylo's embrace, for what seemed like an hour; finally having departed the hillside and returning to your cottage.

"Thank you." You offered Kylo your gratitude with a genuine smile as you looked up into his eyes. Kylo reciprocated with a rare smile of his own.

For the first time, in a long time, you felt like sleeping through the night. Kylo watched as you made your way into the corner library and knelt down on a pallet of blankets and cushions that you had been previously napping on, while he slumbered in your bed. Kylo would wake sometimes early, before You, to find you curled up on that pallet.

"You cannot sleep there, tonight. Take your bed. I will sleep on the floor." Kylo instructed.

"I'll be fine, but thank you, Kylo." You smiled at him.

"You'll be sore in the morning as it is from our training, you need to sleep in a proper bed."

" I wouldn't feel right with you sleeping on the floor. Can we share?"

Kylo's eyes slightly widened, upon hearing your offer. 

"As far as I know, I don't t snore and I don't seem to move around a lot, so, I shouldn't bother you." You lightheartedly confessed.

Kylo grinned.

You made your way into the bedroom. You wasted no time climbing in, under the covers. Kylo, he wasn't sure what he wanted - or what he should do. Remove his pants and sleep in his boxers, or leave his pants on. Would you care either way? 

He waited until you extinguished the candle light, before slipping off his pants. It was unlike him to be shy. But something about you, he just wanted to behave correctly for your sake, whatever that meant.

Neither one of you, were going to find sleep all that easily. Kylo was too wound up from the earlier foray. The image of you with your ebon wings as you lunged attacking him, pinning him, raced through his mind. And how you were dressed, your clothes hugging your womanly figure. Kylo thought that you looked like a fierce, angelic warrior.

It had been quite a while, since Kylo had last laid with a woman, and even then it was only for stress relief. He never bothered to learn their names, nor anything else about them. They were just a vessel to release his pent up tension into.

And as you lay there, replaying the way it felt when Kylo took you into his arms, offering you a gentle side of himself, one you knew to be rare. He had been concerned that he had upset you. And yes, you were aware of his state of arousal when you had attacked him. But that wasn't what set you fleeing. 

You could feel the warmth radiating off his body, as you lay mere inches away from one another. Kylo would shift and move in the bed, slightly. You would remain listless, feigning to already be asleep.

Both of you lay there silently, wanting to know what it would feel like to experience one another more intimately.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning to fly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is caught masturbating...

You awoke to the feeling of Kylo, pressing against your backside. His mouth was brushing against your right shoulder, while his hand lay on your hip. It was early morning, around five. You lay there, stilling yourself, trying to decide whether to wake him or leave him be, and enjoy the warmth radiating from the closeness of his body. Kylo started to make little noises in his sleep.

You decided to peer into his dreaming mind while doing so, undetected. Kylo was dreaming about you, about the both of you making love. Your eyes widened at this revelation. Kylo, in his sleep, let his hand slide from your hip on down to in between your thighs. You startled. You were still wearing your tank top and leggings from the previous day. 

You had been so exhausted that you had decided that you would bathe and change when you woke.

Kylo was starting to get more handsy, and you found his hand kneading your inner thigh while his breathing picked up. You could feel his breath; inhaling, exhaling, against your shoulder and neck. Kylo gripped you a little too roughly, causing you to flinch. He shifted and was now pressing more firmly into your backside; You, now feeling the full extent of kylo's desire, pressing into you.

Feeling panicked, you did not know how to extract yourself from the situation without waking him up and causing embarrassment for the both of you, especially - Kylo.

You couldnt just remain there, and let him act out his dream fantasy, or could you? No-no. It wouldn't be right, and if he was going to grope you, you at least wanted him awake, and coherent for it.

Slowly, you edged your way off the bed. Treading as silently, and as softly as you could, so as not to wake the sleeping giant.

You made your way off the edge of the bed and stood there looking down at Kylo, to make sure that you hadn't woken him. He laid there in repose, on his back with the covers pushed off of him.

Your eyes widened when you noticed his cock was exposed, pushing through the opening of his boxers. It was just as large and as wide, and as intimidating as the rest of his body. The head of his cock glistened from the seeping pre-cum.

You instantly backtracked on your prior thoughts about what Kylo would be like as a lover. God, would he even fit inside of you? Was it possible for a man to be too big? 'Get it together!' You told yourself, silently.

Quickly, but quietly, you exited the bedroom while Kylo still slumbered; none the wiser.

You made your way into the bathroom, and started working on drawing yourself a bath. Once refreshed, you made your way into the library, and lowered yourself onto the pallet of cushions. It was nearing six in the morning and Kylo was still in the bedroom. 

You began to read a book, when you started to hear noises coming from the bedroom.

Your hearing is far more exceptional, than the ordinary. You can detect the faintest of whispers and sounds. You laid your book down in front of you, and focused.

You detected a fast, but low sounding, rhythmic breathing. You could hear Kylo moaning and panting under constraint. 

No one else would have heard these sounds that he was making. You decided to use the force to see into Kylo's mind and watch from his perspective. You are well adept at cloaking yourself , in order to read without being detected. 

You knew it was wrong, and you knew what Kylo was up to, but the thought of watching him, was too irresistible to you. 

You found it very arousing at the thought of watching Kylo take himself in hand, and deliver his own release.

You knew that, judging by how hard he was (when you made your getaway) that Kylo would need to find a way to relieve his throbbing ache.

In your mind's eye, you saw Kylo stroking himself with vigor as a light sheen of sweat built up, on his chest and neck. 

You tapped into his fantasy; You were seen bent over the bed, while he stood behind you. Your black wings were outstretched, and Kylo wanted to cum on your back, and to cum on your black wings while his massive hand was pressed between your wings, keeping you submitted, to the bed. 

Kylo desired to have you lick the tip of his cock clean when he came. Kylo's fantasy was detailed and it aroused him the most, at the thought of seeing his cum making pearlized beaded droplets, upon your ebon feathers. 

You could feel his desire as if it were your own. His emotional response was intense. Your mouth was agape, when Kylo came hard and called out your name. 

Although he called your name in a whisper, it echoed in your ears as if Kylo had yelled your name with his full voice.

You quickly closed the link into Kylo's mind, and made yourself scarce. You couldn't face him, not now, not right after he had just masturbated to a fantasy about you.

In a twisted way, of silently acknowledging this morning's amorous events, You had decided upon which lesson that Kylo will be instructed in, today. Given how he seems to have a fetish for your wings, he was going to learn to fly as a raven.

****

"Are you afraid of heights?" You asked Kylo.

"No, why?"

"Today, you are going to know what it is like, to have a set of wings of your own." You smiled happily at him.

Kylo's eyes widened.

"How is that possible?" He asked.

"There is a temporary charm that I can gift you. I can grant you the ability to shift into a raven. Are you interested?"

"Yes, of course."

Kylo watched you, as you begin to work on the charm that would give him the ability to transform into a raven. You fashioned a necklace with a black raven feather, and the preserved claw of a raven.

"Is that claw, real?" He asked.

"Yes. It was taken from a deceased raven. No raven is ever killed nor harmed, for any of their properties in my work." You assured him.

You recited a little incantation in a language that Kylo did not understand, nor recognized.

"Follow me." You instructed Kylo.

Kylo followed you outside, into the meadow.

"As long as this is around your neck, you will have the ability to transform at will." Kylo stood there, looking at the amulet that you dangled from your hand.

"Here." You motioned for Kylo to bend down to your level, so that you could place the necklace over his head.

"Concentrate on changing into a raven, and it will be done. We will have to communicate through our mental link, when you are in this form."

"Envision yourself transforming into a raven, watch your arms turn into wings." You guided him.

Kylo closed his eyes and began to concentrate, forming a visual of himself becoming a raven. With success, Kylo had transformed into a rather large, raven.

You peered down at Kylo's new form. 

"Very good!" You praised.

Kylo was getting used to the new body that he inhabited. He outstretch his wings, gently flapping them while trying to test them.

"Even as a bird, you are rather larger than normal." You jested as Kylo tilted his raven face, up at you.

"Go on now, take flight." You coaxed.

Kylo flapped his wings, but made no headway.

"Dont over think it, Kylo. Just feel it naturally."

Kylo flapped his wings with more gusto, and rose up off the ground several feet only to suddenly land with a hard plop to the ground.

"Try again. Try not to focus on it too much, just let your body flow naturally."

Kylo took flight once again, this time, he sustained himself in flight. Growing bolder, he swooped down, past your face in a playful gesture.

You took form, and joined him. You raced each other in the air, diving and swirling around one another in a type of sky dance.

You could read Kylo's emotions without effort as he projected his excitement about flying.

"This is really exhilarating!"Kylo sent, across your mental link.

"I'm glad you are finding pleasure in it." You responded.

"I don't t know why that you do not remain in this form, constantly. I don't think that I would ever want to change back." Kylo confessed.

You and Kylo continued your little 'sky dance,' until Kylo started to feel the exhaustion of his efforts. Shifting for the first time was taxing, and Kylo exhausted most of his energy just by learning to take flight, let alone, sustaining himself in the air.

You landed and returned to your natural form. Kylo was apprehensive about landing, and his first time it left him a little banged up. He was overconfident, wanting to change back into his natural form the way that you do it, when you land. 

Kylo approached the meadow's grass and shifted too soon, ending up rolling during his landing. Only minor bumps were sustained. 

You found it very amusing to see Kylo on his back while spread out in the lush grass with his hair disheveled, panting, chest heaving.

"Not bad, for your first flying lesson." You said, while looming above his prone figure. 

"Landings are always the trickiest." You said, while bestowing him a smile as you extended her hand to help him to his feet.

As you made your way into the cottage, Kylo stopped you, placing his hand on your arm. "Thank you, for that rare experience."

Kylo took you by surprise, and softly kissed you on the mouth; gifting you, your first kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo lowered his head in shame at your astuteness.
> 
> “Get out.” You proclaimed.
> 
> Kylo instantly looked at you.
> 
> “You heard me. Get out of my house.”
> 
> Kylo said your name, pleading.
> 
> “Please, let me explain.” Kylo implored.

As Kylo’s lips pressed against yours, you froze. This was your first kiss and it arrived unexpectedly. When Kylo pulled away he looked at you, puzzled. He felt how tense your body had become.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” Kylo hesitated, not sure what to say; not sure if you were offended or that he was behaving presumptuous.

“Please, don’t apologize. It was a lovely first kiss.” You stated, demurely looking at him with your captivating blue eyes.

“First kiss?” Kylo’s brown eyes subtly widened.

Your cheeks now pink, from blushing.

Breaking from the awkwardness of the moment, you asked Kylo to join you for dinner.

****  
Kylo found himself thinking more about you, than he should. He tried to reason that he wasn’t becoming infatuated, but the idea of everything that you are moves him in a way that he has never felt before; especially for another person…let alone, a woman.

Kylo silently took pride that he had given you, your first kiss. And now, he knew that there was another first time, waiting to be claimed. Kylo hearkens back to what the Supreme Leader demanded of him - that he seduce you, and bring forth a child with this union.

Perhaps feeling bold and still on a high from his kiss, Kylo starts an intimate conversation with you.

“Do you ever get lonely… being here all by yourself?”

“Yes, sometimes. I’ve pretty much been alone my entire life.”

Kylo’s warm brown eyes soften at this confession. For he knows that feeling, all too well.

“Do you ever desire to have a child of your own?” He asks.  
Your eyes widened at his question. You blink your eyes a few times in rapid succession.

“If I may ask…” Kylo added, in politeness.

“I never really thought about it, nor considered it. I’ve been too busy with my own survival to be concerned with another’s.”

“You had stated, when you were brought before us, that you have no equal. A child that is of your blood would indeed be an equal?”

“What are you asking, Kylo?” Your demeanor now turning sour.

“What if neither of us has to be lonely, anymore? What if we created a child? You would no longer be lonely.”

“That is what this is all about! That is why you are here, not just to learn my magick! Your leader wants you to father a child with me, so that he can take possession and weaponize their abilities!” So vehemently stated as you abruptly stood up from the table, causing the chair that you were sitting in to screech across the floor as you pushed away from it.

Kylo lowered his head in shame at your astuteness.

“Get out.” You proclaimed.

Kylo instantly looked at you.

“You heard me. Get out of my house.”

Kylo said your name, pleading.

“Please, let me explain.” Kylo implored.

“I brought you into my home… showing you kindness, and even some of my family’s secrets, and you were just using me under the disguise of a lie.” You glowered at his beauty, with a look of hurt.

“Supreme Leader wanted me to learn your magick, and he did order me to procreate with you, if the chance arose. That is no longer my true intentions. I do not wish to deceive you.” Kylo explained as he stood trying to gain your favor once more. 

“I do not trust you, Kylo Ren. Now leave. I will not tell you again.”

“Where shall I go?” Kylo asked, sounding and looking befuddled.

“You can sleep in the bushes, for all I care.” You stated as you showed him the front door of the cottage.

When the door shut before Kylo’s face, he banged his fist against the closed door in frustration. He turned to make his way toward his shuttle.

You went to your bedroom and laid down upon the bed, and began to cry. You haven’t cried this hard in a very long time. You lay there, clutching the pillow that Kylo had previously laid upon as it still carries his scent. You knew that you were starting to feel something for this man, but now, all hopes are dashed. Feeling it more profanely, you have no equal and are truly alone.

****

Kylo entered the shuttle, bemoaning to himself just how much he fucked this up. He was going to have to prepare a hologram to send to Supreme Leader, feigning that everything is on track and hoping that his master does not detect the fallacy.

****  
The next day…

You had shifted into raven form and flew to the valley, to go to the market to gather supplies.

Kylo took to roaming the meadow nearby, coming upon the river that ran behind your cottage, just a mile away.

On your way back from the market, you caught sight of Kylo bathing in the river, from your aerial viewpoint.

You discreetly landed in a nearby tree, watching him. The sight of his nude form enticed, yet, saddened you. You found Kylo impressively beautiful, but he had intentions to deceive you; orders given, and it hurt you to no end. Especially now, after the experience you shared when you gifted him the ability to know what it is like to shape shift.

Kylo, unaware that he had a voyeur in his midst, continued with his bathing. You watched as he went under the water, jutting through to the surface with a forceful burst as the water droplets were beading down his bare torso. His dark hair, soaking wet and curling as he shook his head.

Seeing Kylo in the light of day, brought out all of his best features on display. How, his pale skin contrasted with his dark hair and the dark trail of hair leading from his lower abdomen on down to his flushed cock that is now undeniably hard. His cock is a couple of shades darker than the rest of his body, engorged and flushed with the blood flow that is now sustaining its rigidity.

You watched as Kylo took himself in hand and pumped his erection. You could clearly tell just by looking at him that he was frustrated, and needed a release of some form. You knew you shouldn’t spy on him and you would be furious if he were caught doing the same to you, but you couldn’t turn away from the sight of this man and his actions.

You tried to rationalize that it was like stumbling upon a unicorn in the wild - so rare, and possibly a once in a lifetime experience, and you just couldn’t look away.

You thought back to what Kylo had agreed with, that you were so lonely, like him. After you had peered into his mind that morning, glimpsing his erotic fantasy about you, you grew hopeful that something more could come to fruition, between you and Kylo. 

You obviously knew that he was at least attracted to you, in a sexual manner, but you couldn't let on to this; couldn’t allow him to know that you had witnessed his fantasy of him coming hard over your wings.

And now, your fantasy is playing out before your eyes. You wondered, if you were to take him in your hand, if your dainty fingers could even encompass his girth. You watched the speed and agility in which Kylo brought himself to his release, and you thought - could you match such an action? Would you even be able to please him, with your hand? You watched Kylo as he finished masturbating as his tip beaded, dripping into the clear river water. His subtle moans were music to your refined hearing when he hit his orgasm, in that river. You longed for more than just a taste of his sensual lips.

You waited until Kylo got dressed and left the river. Only then, did you take to the sky once more.

****  
Morning turned to evening, and as you staid inside the cottage, Kylo remained in the shuttle; until a knock came at your door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a slow build up, but the next 3 (and most likely - final chapters) are about to take off, and it is going to be an emotional ride, so sit tight...


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first time, with Kylo...

When you opened the door, you saw Kylo looming in the doorway while holding a bouquet of delphiniums.

Your eyes squinted at the harsh outside light, coupled with the fact that you had been crying and were not feeling so well at the moment.

“Please, don’t slam the door again.” Kylo pleaded in a soft tone.

“You can search me; search my mind, you will find the truth.” He implored with his warm brown eyes.

You took the delphiniums from his hand. You knew this was his attempt at an apology; probably the first apology the man has ever issued.

Kylo looked concerned as he searched your eyes; looking you over, rapidly.

“Something is wrong.” He stated.

“I’m not feeling so well.” You answered.

Kylo felt a pang of guilt, thinking that his actions caused you to feel this way.

Kylo was unaware that when you had laid down for a nap, earlier, you experienced a devastating dream like never before. In fact, you were sure that it wasn’t a dream, but a vision… something that would come to pass. You decided to keep this to yourself.

“May I?” Kylo asked for permission to enter your home.

You nodded and he followed you.

When you reached the library, Kylo’s quick observation caught you as you dropped the flowers nearly fainting, and almost fell to the floor.

Kylo had you held securely in his arms. He was calling your name as your head lolled back, and your eyes fluttered. Kylo picked you up, and carried you to your bed.

Placing you upon the bed as carefully as he could, panic started to set in.

Kylo placed his hand against your forehead. He could tell that you have a fever.

This was very much unlike you. You had never really been this ill, this incapacitated, before.

Kylo was talking to you, but you couldn’t register what he was saying. In between your rapid eye fluttering, you saw the shadowy glimpse of his dark hair.

Kylo had to think quick. He knew that there was an old wise woman, Maera, at the market from whom you would buy your herbs and other supplies from. You had told Kylo about her, and how she had taught you many things about using herbs. Kylo thought that this would be the best option in order to help you; would have to find her.

Kylo searched through the boxes on your vanity table, remembering that you had placed the amulet that had allowed him to shift into a raven, in one of the boxes. He had to get to the market quickly, and flying was the fastest. It was reckless, and a bit dangerous, for Kylo really didn’t know if the amulet still retained its power. He could remember the incantation you recited, although he knew not what the words meant.

Kylo found the amulet, and quickly took it in hand. He came back over the the bed, and gently ran his fingers through your hair while reassuring you that he would be back, soon. He placed a chaste kiss upon your fevered forehead, and left the bedroom.

Outside, Kylo took a deep breath as he placed the necklace over his head and recalled what you had instructed him to do in the first lesson - to envision becoming a raven.

Kylo closed his eyes and focused, but nothing happened. He grew frustrated. He did a memory recall of the incantation, and he started to recite it. Next, he returned his focus on forming into a raven, and this time it took. Kylo struggled with his new form as this was only the second time that he has done this. He manged to take flight. Up there, he scouted the aerial view, until he could locate the market place. He flew fast and with vigor as your life was potentially in the balance and therefore, he had to make haste.

Kylo circled the market, until he was sure he had pinpointed Maera. The elderly lady was given a fright when Kylo’s rather large raven form, landed and shifted back into his even larger self. Maera was startled. At first, she thought that he was something sinister, coming to attack.

Kylo quickly reiterated the situation, albeit, in a frenzy the way he talked. He pleaded with Maera to come with him, to look after you. He told Maera how you had suddenly fallen ill, and were with fever and incoherent. Maera, too, knew this to be odd and rather rare for you to come down so ill.

Maera told Kylo that she would leave the market as soon as she could, and would be at your cottage by evening fall. Maera was too old to travel by horse alone, so she needed to travel by cart.

Kylo thanked Maera and navigated his way back to the cottage.

Kylo remained by your bedside, until he heard a knock at the door. Maera had arrived, around four hours later since Kylo sought her help.

Maera was ushered into your bedroom, where you lay. Her face grew concerned. She instantly reached for the sack that she carried, filled with various herbs and a few bottles of elixirs.

Kylo watched nervously, from the corner of the room. Maera had asked if Kylo would please step outside. Kylo did as asked, but this put his nerves on edge. 

At some point, Kylo fell asleep in the chair in the library. Maera sought him out; it was later, after midnight when she came to him.

“She is coming around. I gave her some herbs in a tonic. She should be more herself by the morning light.” Maera assured Kylo. His face resting a lot more easier. The tension melting away from his body.

When dawn broke, Kylo was standing in your bedroom doorway watching you sleep. Maera was outside, behind the cottage in the garden, gathering herbs.

You stirred, and Kylo was at your side.

Your blinked your eyes rapidly a few times. You saw Kylo leaning over you, smiling. He asked you how you felt. You instantly noticed the amulet around Kylo’s neck. He had forgotten to remove it, when he returned. You decided not to mention it, at least, not right now.

Maera returned, breaking up the moment of reunion.

“May I speak with her, alone?” Maera said to Kylo.

Kylo gestured and left your bedroom.

Maera sat beside you, placing one hand on your forehead, and her other hand gently clasping one of your hands.

“I don’t know who that man is to you, but he has spirit. He came to me in a frenzy, disguised as a raven; gave me a fright when he changed to human form… he’s rather tall and dark.” Maera lifted her eyebrow at you, in jest.

“He seems to care an awful lot about you. He begged me to help heal you.” Maera smiled at you.

****

Two days into your recovery…

You made your way into the kitchen, finding Kylo staring out the window of the cottage. He perked up when he saw you.

“You should be resting.”

“Kylo, I’ve been sleeping for nearly 3 days. I need to move around some.”

It was strange to see Kylo’s reaction to all of this, to you. He was beyond attentive. Sometimes, to the point that you had to restrain yourself not to get annoyed by his well meaning, but overbearingness.

The next night, you and Kylo went to the hillside to bask under the moonlight. You wanted to say so much to Kylo, but you didn’t know where to begin, but you had to start somewhere.

As the two of you lay on the blanket, you broached the subject of Kylo taking the amulet.

“How were you able to shift? The amulet was only good for that one time use.”

Kylo looked nervous. “I… I remember the words you recited, so I tried it, and it worked.”

“Clever.” You replied. Your tone even. Kylo couldn’t detect if you were impressed or potentially pissed.

“Listen, I’m not going to apologize for taking the amulet, your life was on the line and I…”

You stopped Kylo, by placing your hand over top of his.

“I’m not angry. If anything, I’m flattered. You took the initiative, not really knowing what could possibly transpire, and yet, you didn’t let that hold you back. 

“That was very quick thinking.” You praised him.

You stared into his dark eyes, and longed for so much more. This was the moment to seize; clearly Kylo feels something for you, and if you were to act, he certainly should not object.

You leaned in closer, to Kylo. His eyes darting down to look at your mouth as you pushed closer to taste and feel their fullness.

“Thank you, Kylo. For saving me.” You kissed him softly, and with caution. Preferring to let him take the lead, and ask for more. 

Kylo did just that. His lips beckoned for more as they continued to taste yours. The pressure he applied, steadily growing in his hunger.

You moved your fingers through his hair, longing to touch those silken locks; wanting to know how they felt as your fingers brushed through the waves of darkness.

You were both on your knees, with Kylo leaning over you. One of his hands cradled the side of your neck as he steadied you through the kissing that ensued.

Kylo, slowly, and agonizingly, pulled away from your mouth as his eyes searched yours and then he confessed.

“I think I’m in love with you.” His voice so gentle, and in that moment he was as vulnerable as he has ever been, before another living soul.

Your eyes subtly widened, and your mouth parted slightly at his declaration.

Kylo closed his eyes and sought your lips again.

“Take me back to the cottage, and make love to me… please.” You asked Kylo as you looked into his eyes.

Kylo hesitated. His hand caressing your cheek.

“Are you sure this is what you want?”

“Very much, so.”

Kylo kissed you softly.

The both of you stood up, and began your descent from the hillside.

You lead Kylo, hand in hand, walking languidly under the moonlight. Both of you feeling frenzied and elated on the inside, but this night was not something to be rushed.

Kylo turned you toward him, when you reached the cottage door. He kissed you, and held you in his arms. Kylo made your body quiver inside as he loomed against you; his warmth, his breath coming against your skin as his breathing deepened from his desire. The feel of his plush lips when they feathered against your neck.

“I’ll ask you one more time… are you sure that this is what you want? Am I worthy of your love?” Kylo searched your eyes.

“Yes. I want this. I want you - Kylo.”

Kylo’s cock twitched upon hearing you confess to wanting him, wanting him to be your first lover.

Kylo hoisted you up into his arms as you placed your legs around his waist, instinctively.

Kylo opened the door and ushered the both of you into the cottage as you latched onto his body.

He kissed and caressed you as he made his way to your bedroom.

Kylo made it seem like it was a ritual; the way he took his time undressing your body. Kisses languidly being applied here and there. You felt self conscious when he exposed your breasts. You watched as he lowered his head to kiss and suck on your nipples; feeling them harden against his warm and wet tongue.

His hands expertly massage your skin, spreading their warmth along your body.

At this point, Kylo remained shirtless and in his black pants. The pants that looked so achingly tight as they strained against his erection. You longed to see his cock again, and to finally feel it against your skin. You were growing so wet at the thought of taking him into your body. You replayed the images in your mind of watching Kylo masturbating in the river.

Kylo asked you to lay down on the edge of the bed. There, he pulled your legs over either side of his shoulders, and spread you open. Your heart began to race in the anticipation.

“Lay back, and relax. I promise that this will feel good. You need this in order to accept me into your body.” His words made your clit throb.

Your eyes had been closed, but they sprang open when you felt the first lash of his tongue coming across your clit. You softly gasped. You no longer could tell your natural wetness apart from the wetness of his tongue. His lips and tongue expertly worked your body into a pleasurable frenzy. Your hips bucked when you felt his tongue enter you, your first experience of penetration. Next, he gently worked his thick fingers into you as he continued to rub and suck on your clit.

Kylo took his time with this. He knew how precious this experience was going to be for you, and he didn’t want you to feel an ounce of regret in choosing him to guide you into womanhood.

You moaned when Kylo opened your folds as the cool air of the room and his warm breath collided against your throbbing clit. He languidly licked back and forth with the flat of his tongue. You whispered his name. His dick throbbed all the more.

Kylo brought you to orgasm with his gifted mouth. Your body rocked and shuddered under his face.

When your orgasm was completed, Kylo gently climbed atop of you and lowered his body against you as he kissed you, and you tasted yourself for the first time.

Kylo instantly sat up, and began to remove his pants. The ache is too unbearable now.

You watched as the zipper was pulled down, and his beautiful cock jutted from behind the fabric, his slit glistening from the pre-cum that smeared across its head. Kylo stood up quickly to remove the last piece of his clothing. His body is defined; muscles and hardness abound.

Replacing himself against your body, you felt his cock pressing against your thigh.

“Are you ready?” Kylo asks as he looks down into your eyes.

You nod.

You weren’t sure where to place your hands on his body as he pulled your legs up, making them bend at your knees. His body was pushed flushed against yours. Kylo intended to take you as deeply as he could. Your hands found purchase against his broad shoulders.

Kylo reached down and pumped his cock a few times as he lined himself up with your entrance. He lubed his tip in your wetness.

When you took a breath, Kylo pushed inside of you. Your eyes widened as well as your mouth.

Kylo looked down into your eyes. “Relax.” He whispered. He allowed you time to adjust at his intrusion of your body; pausing several seconds before he pushed into you, some more.

His cock pierced you with such fullness, such friction. It actually wanted to make you weep when he pulled out, only to momentarily reenter and you sighed at him returning home.

Kylo moaned and cursed.

“Whats wrong?” You felt panicked. Did you do something wrong? You wondered.

“Don’t move. Please don’t move.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No-no. You’ve done nothing wrong, you’re perfect - too perfect. I’m… I’m about to cum. I don’t want to… it’s too soon, but god, you’re so fucking tight you're literally squeezing the cum from my cock.” Kylo closed his eyes and had to focus to settle himself in order to not lose control in that moment.

 

Kylo took deep breaths, and you felt his belly pressing into yours with each breath exhaled. You watched as he mastered himself.

When he felt that he wasn’t going to lose control, wasn’t going to lose his load into you, he continued moving inside of you.

“You can move faster, if you want to.” You told Kylo.

Kylo kissed you. He wanted to piston his cock into you unrelentingly, until every last drop of his cum was flooding into you, but this was not the time for such actions. Hopefully, there would be more coupling between the two of you, but right now, Kylo had to be the generous, caring, and gentle lover.

Kylo pushed into you a little harder, and this caused you to softly cry out. He stilled, fearing that he had hurt you. “Don’t stop” you breathlessly assured.

As your second orgasm was building, both of your bodies found a rhythm as you moved against each other. Your hips and belly undulating up against him, when he thrust into you. You began to moan his name. You loved how it sounded in the throws of your desire, you wanted him to hear how good he was making you feel. Your eyelashes fluttered as you gave your body over to the pleasure that it was under, under the dominance of Kylo Ren.

His name came in a wave of chants as if you were calling out to some deity for deliverance.

When your orgasm hit you, you clung to Kylo as your fingers were raking across his glistening sweat covered back as he pumped hard, the last remnants of his cum into you as he finished his climax with a few moans and grunts mixed in along with your rapid panting.

Kylo rolled over onto his back, after he had pulled out of you. You felt the pool of wetness between your thighs. Kylo’s liquid essence was injected deep into your womb in a heated explosion.

Kylo pulled you up, onto his body. You lay there with your head on his chest. Both of your heads sweaty and hair now tousled from the passion that you had engaged in.

****  
You and Kylo made love, two more times. Later on again that night, and when you both woke in the morning. The third time, Kylo took you from behind and tested how rough you would allow him to fuck you. He knew you were sore, but his lust and desire overtook him in the moment. You didn’t mind, you loved being pressed face down into the mattress as Kylo dominated, and pounded your pussy like it was the last one remaining on Delphinium. You wondered if every man was this vigorous in their drive for sex or if it was just only Kylo.

****  
Kylo’s seed had already taken root in your womb, upon your first coupling. You were now, with his child.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you flew, a heavy sense of deja vu overcame you. You saw the aerial view of the meadow; there was Kylo in the distance searching for you, and to the left of you, was a shadowy figure that is hunkered down into the tall, meadow grass. This was the scene from your vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grab you some tissues and get ready for some serious feels...

Two months later…

 

You awoke, feeling sick. This is the third morning that this has happened, and its getting worse with each passing day. You needed to see Maera.

When you returned from the market later that day, you were greeted by Kylo, with gentle kisses, but your mind was far too preoccupied to comply with Kylo’s affections.

“What’s the matter?” Kylo asked of you as you pull yourself from your thoughts as if you were in another world.

How could you tell him? You barely could take the news, yourself. You felt so foolish to allow this to happen.

“Something is wrong, why won’t you tell me?” Kylo grows insistent.

He was going to find out sooner or later, so you came right out with it.

“I’m pregnant.” You state, with your head lowered, not able to look him in the eye.

Kylo pulls back from his embrace, and looks at you intently.

You find the courage to meet his eyes, and he finds that yours are filled with tears.

Kylo kisses you, trying to take away some of the anxiety that you are feeling.

You both know what this means; that this child will be highly coveted by the Supreme Leader, and he will stop at nothing to obtain what he deems as his.

“What are you going to tell your leader, Kylo?”

“I don’t know. I’ve been stalling this far, and it seems to have worked.”

Your mouth frowns.

“I’m not going to allow him to harm you, either of you, you understand?” Kylo states as he takes you by the arm.

“I will die, before I let him have you.”

“Kylo, don’t say things like that.”

“Its true.” He reiterated. Kylo pulled you into his arms and held you.

****

Deep down, you were having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that you were now pregnant, and that you had let yourself be so foolish with Kylo, to allow this to happen. Kylo, on the other hand, seemed ecstatic and to the point where he annoyed you, by wanting to do everything for you. 

He meant well… this much you knew, but you couldn’t move an inch without Kylo trailing behind you, or asking questions, or suggesting if you should or shouldn’t be doing such and such… he’d grown overtly protective of the two of you.

****

On your 6th month of pregnancy…

You were laying in bed, wrapped in Kylo’s arms. The vision that you had experienced prior to your pregnancy, have now returned and exacerbated almost daily.

You were crying out in your sleep. Kylo woke you, holding you in his arms and reassuring you that you were safe.

You lay there, your body covered in a sheen of sweat. You are panting and now crying.

“Hey, I got you. You’re safe. You will always be safe, when in my arms.” Kylo coos in your ear as he continues to hold you.

You cling to Kylo as if your life depended upon it.

“What are you not ready for?” Kylo asks

“What?” His question catches you off guard.

“You kept crying out ‘I’m not ready for this’…”

“Its just anxiety from the pregnancy, is all. Maera told me that a host of things will happen. Mood swings, bad dreams. Its really nothing.” You lie to protect him from the truth.

“You’re having these dreams daily.” Kylo sounded skeptical.

“I’m just really afraid right now, Kylo. I’m going to give birth to a new life, and..”

“Shhh.” Kylo interrupted you with a hush and then a kiss. Kylo made love to you, that night.

****

8 months into your pregnancy…

Kylo didn’t want you to shift into raven form, this far into your pregnancy. He worried about you all of the time. It didn’t help but add to your anxiety.

You needed to go see Maera, and to pick up some needed supplies from the market, and there was no way that Kylo was going to allow you to ride a horse (even if you could climb upon one,) for that matter.

You assured him that you would be alright, and as he kissed you goodbye, you took flight.

Kylo used this time to prepare to contact Snoke, to further the lie. He never wanted to tell you when he was contacting him, for fear of upsetting you. Now, that you are away, it made things easier.

****

After Kylo had prepared the hologram, instantly he was seized and doubled over with a piercing headache. Snoke had entered his mind.

Kylo couldn’t move nor fight off Snoke’s powerful mind probe.

“Did you think that I would not see the truth? See through your lies? You have disobeyed and what is worse - betrayed me. That child is rightfully mine, and now I have come to collect.”

Kylo pleaded with Snoke as he wrestled with the agonizing pain from his mind probe.

“I’ll do whatever you want! Please, just don’t hurt her.” Kylo pleaded as his hands grabbed at his head.

He could hear Snoke’s sinister laughing, in his mind.

“You are a great disappointment, Kylo Ren. Look how weak you have become over this girl.” Snoke stated, with disdain and disgust.

“You cannot save her, for it is already too late. There’s a marksman already tracking her as we speak.”

Kylo screamed and Snoke relented his mental probe.

It took Kylo several seconds to climb to his feet as Snoke’s mental probe was harsh and unyielding and Kylo’s mind was disoriented.

Kylo made his way out of the shuttle, frantically searching the sky for your whereabouts. He bellowed your name to the wind.

Your raven form came into view over the horizon, and Kylo felt a little at ease, but then he remembered what Snoke had said - there was a marksman hunting you.

As you flew, a heavy sense of deja vu overcame you. You saw the aerial view of the meadow; there was Kylo in the distance searching for you and to the left of you, is a shadowy figure that is hunkered down into the tall, meadow grass. This was the scene from your vision. The vision in which you had foreseen your own death.

Kylo tried to mentally reach you, through your bond, but it was too late.

Out of nowhere, an arrow pierced through your chest. You let out a piercing shriek as you plummet to the ground in the meadow.

It was the bounty hunter that had delivered the fatal shot. He was hiding in the tall grass.

Kylo ran to your fallen body. You had shifted back to human form before you hit the ground.

The back of the arrow had broke off during your landing and now only the tip of the arrow shown through your chest.

Kylo is distraught; shaking and scared to touch you.

Blood is trickling from the side of your mouth.

Your vision was coming to pass.

“Kylo… you have to take the baby…” 

Kylo’s eyes are wide and his breathing is erratic.

“You must Kylo, your daughter will die along with me.”

Kylo is in tears. He caresses your face with his hand as his tears rain down upon you. He smiles at you when he repeats the word ‘daughter?’

“There is a knife, tucked in the side of my left boot; take it, act quickly there’s no time to hesitate.” You implore him.

With his trembling hand, Kylo finds the knife and holds it.

“I’m not ready for this.” Kylo says in shock as his hand trembles, holding the knife.

The phrase that has come to haunt you, escapes his mouth.

In that moment, Kylo instantly understands the implication of his words.

It was Snoke that had assaulted you with the ghastly visions. For he had planned this, to punish Kylo for his betrayal.

“Kylo, save her!” You broke him from his thought reverie.

“Forgive me.” Kylo laments as he kisses you one last time, and draws the knife across your swollen belly.

Kylo has never heard a scream as yours, not even on the battlefield as men lay dying in agony.

He is not even sure how he continued with the act, but somehow… there, he held his daughter in his hands, taken crudely from your dying body.

Hands trembling, Kylo lays his daughter on your chest, just in time for you to glimpse her, before you took your last breath.

Kylo weeps upon your passing and so does your daughter begin to wail, as she can feel the distress between the two of you, in the force.

Kylo manages to pull himself together, in order to tend to his daughter. He severed the umbilical cord and wraps her in the shawl that you had been wearing.

As Kylo sits there on his knees in the meadow, beside your listless body while cradling his daughter, she opens her eyes for the first time and Kylo is astounded by what he sees. One blue, and one brown eye. Cimarron.

Kylo named your daughter, Cimarron. She is the perfect balance between the two of you. Her eyes alone, shown him this much. Half her father and half her mother, and Kylo would be reminded of this every time that he looked at his daughter’s face. 

With hair as black as a raven and skin so porcelain and flawless, Kylo could never have imagined something so perfect, and so beautiful, in all of the galaxy.

And now, Kylo would do everything in his power to protect his daughter, even if meant giving his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wait, reader is not a goner...


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I was wondering when you would use the memento mori stone.” You jested.

Kylo grieved endlessly, for you. The only thing that made life bearable, and to struggle through the days, was the fact that his daughter needed him.

Kylo got along well, with Cimarron. He knew that Snoke would not come for the child, until she was old enough to begin training. This gave him time to plan his attack, for Snoke would pay dearly for taking you away from Kylo and his daughter.

****

Kylo remembered the jewelry that you had told him about, their magickal abilities. Every night, since your passing, Kylo would re-live his memories of you, with the memory stone. The memory he chose over and over, was the night that you had first made love; the night Cimarron was created. It was the purest memory of you, and one he held so dear to his heart.

Kylo wished for you to appear to him in a dream as a vision. He was sure that your spirit would return, but he grew disheartened when you never appeared.

He had no idea how the memento mori stone worked as you had never instructed him, only telling him that the wearer of the ring can communicate with the dead. So, Kylo did just that. Kylo left Cimarron in Maera’s care, and decided to venture past the veil in hopes of finding you.

Kylo slipped the ring onto his finger, and laid down upon the bed and closed his eyes. He wasn’t sure what would happen or how it would happen, all he knew is that he was desperate to see you one more time.

He must have fallen asleep as he began to dream.

He saw himself in an overcast field, the sky was gray and it looked like it could open up and pour rain at any moment.

He walked until he came upon a large black wrought iron gate. Some mist started to permeate and he saw a shadowy figure coming towards him through the mist as the figure came through the gate. This made him stop and observe with caution.

Out of the mist, your figure appeared. Kylo fell down onto his knees as he watched your apparition approach him, he looked up at you with tears in his eyes.

“I was wondering when you would use the memento mori stone.” You jested.

Kylo smiled.

“I need you.” He pleaded. Kylo reached out to touch you; surprised that your body was solid in form, he was expecting you to be more ethereal in form.

Kylo wasted no time as he took you straight into his arms and kissed you passionately.

“How is our daughter?” You ask, when you break away from the kiss.

“More like you, everyday.”

“Cimarron will be powerful, I can feel it.” He added.

“Cimarron?” You ask.

“Yes. Like the wolf. She has one blue eye and one brown eye. The combination of us both.” Kylo smiled proudly. You returned the smile.

“Maera helps with Cimarron, but it is not the same. We need you with us.” Kylo laments.

“Tell me there is a way that I can bring you back?” Kylo pleaded with you.

“That’s impossible, Kylo. I will be with you, soon enough. Just wait for me.” Your cryptic reply.

You feel one of Kylo’s tears land on your cheek. You kiss him languidly one final time.

“You cannot use the memento mori stone, all the time. Only when you truly need me.”

“I love you, and I…”

You place a finger against Kylo’s lips, to silence him.

“Take care of our daughter.” You tell him as you fade back into the mist, the large gate then closes.

Moments later, Kylo awakes as tears sting his eyes as he comes to the realization.

****

Cimarron, now age 5…

Kylo watches Cimarron as she plays near the cottage, out in the meadow.

He sees Cimarron talking to a large black bird, perched atop the wooden fence, behind the cottage.

Kylo moves closer to hear Cimarron talking. Kylo stares at the bird intently. It couldn’t be.

Kylo calls out to his daughter. She comes running to greet him. He watches the raven as he picks up his daughter, into his arms.

“Are you making friends with the black bird?” Kylo asks.

“Yes daddy, she teaches me things.”

“What does she teach you?” Kylo asks skeptically.

“Magick. She tells me one day that I will be just as powerful as she is.”

Kylo lowers Cimarron to the ground, and tells her to go play. Cimarron turns around to wave at the raven, before taking off into the meadow.

With his eyes still trained on the black bird, Kylo approaches the raven as he stares into her eyes.

“You have returned.” He states aloud.

The raven tilts its head as if amused that he is talking to her.

Kylo focuses on trying to communicate with you, through the force. Cimarron shares a connection with you, so should he. But to no avail, can he make one. This distresses Kylo. You squawk as if trying to tell him something.

Cimarron comes running towards Kylo.

“You can talk to the raven, too?” She asks.

“No, I’m sorry. I’m not able to, but you can.” Kylo reassures her.

“Cimarron, this raven is special. She is the spirit of your mother. Do you remember what I told you about her?”

“Daddy, you’re silly. Of course I know its mommy!” Cimarron giggled.

Kylo grinned as he looked up at you.

“She says you can not talk to her, because you are not a raven by blood, that is why you can not hear her.” Cimarron informs.

Kylo’s eyes looked pained as he looks up at you, perched upon the fence in your raven form.

“Mommy says that when souls pass, they come back as ravens to guide the living.”

Kylo turns his head to the side, biting back the tears that are welling in his eyes.

“Don’t cry, daddy.” Cimarron says as she hugs Kylo.

“Mommy and I both love you, and I will talk for the both of you.” She states with a smile.

Kylo holds Cimarron in his arms, in a hugging embrace as he continues to look at you.

****

Kylo would leave the cottage window open, so that you could come and go as you pleased. Cimarron was growing fast and was extremely intelligent. She devoured books, reading them at an alarming rate. Soon, she was practicing little ritualistic spells. Kylo felt that it was too early for such exploitations into magick, but he couldn’t argue much on the matter as he had no way of knowing what you were teaching your daughter.

Kylo informed you, that he was going to go after Snoke. He needed no words to understand that you were viably upset and concerned. He was leaving Cimarron in Maera’s care.

****  
It took 3 months of planning, but Kylo succeeded in tracking down Snoke’s physical location, with the help of his Knights, and he brutalized Snoke by severing his head and parading it around, so the entire galaxy could see that this is what would happen when you cross Kylo Ren.

Next, Kylo hunted down the bounty hunter, and when he found him, he gave him a fitting death. Kylo shot his chest full of arrows, and left him to die after he broke the backs off of the arrows, just like how you had suffered, only, his agony was felt ten fold.

His Knights wanted him to return to the fold, but Kylo declined; passing the helm over to another Knight of Ren.

****  
Kylo had a new life to lead, he had his daughter to raise. Nothing else mattered. Once, blood lust and power reigned supreme for him, but that was before he fell in love. That was Kylo’s deepest fear, when Hux had asked you to expose him. 

Of course, you could read Kylo, but you chose not to lay him bare before the others. He feared that he would never know what it was like to love, and be loved, in return.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I love hearing from you readers :-)


End file.
